headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Apes
| image = | kingdom = Animalia | phylum = Chordata | class = Mammalia | order = Primates | family = Hoinoidea | genus = | notable appearances = 2001: A Space Odyssey; King Kong; Planet of the Apes | 1st appearance = }} Apes are animals, members of the biological superfamily Hominoidea, part of the order Primates. Hominoidea contains two families of living (extant) species: :* Hylobatidae consists of four genera and sixteen species of gibbon, including the lar gibbon and the siamang. They are commonly referred to as lesser apes. :* Hominidae consists of orangutans, gorillas, common chimpanzees, bonobos and humans. Either the first four or all five are collectively called the great apes. Species Chimpanzees Chimpanzees are members of the Hominidae family, along with gorillas, humans, and orangutans. Chimpanzees split from the human branch of the family about 4 to 6 million years ago. The two chimpanzee species are the closest living relatives to humans, all being members of the Hominini tribe. Gorillas Gorillas are the largest extant species of primates. They are ground-dwelling, predominantly herbivorous apes that inhabit the forests of central Africa. Gorillas are divided into two species and either four or five subspecies. The DNA of gorillas is highly similar to that of a human, from 95-99% depending on what is counted, and they are the next closest living relatives to humans after the two chimpanzee species. Orangutans Orangutans are the only exclusively Asian genus of extant great ape. The largest living arboreal animals, they have longer arms than the other, more terrestrial, great apes. They are among the most intelligent primates and use a variety of sophisticated tools, also making sleeping nests each night from branches and foliage. Their hair is typically reddish-brown, instead of the brown or black hair typical of other great apes. Apes in film 2001: A Space Odyssey A pre-modern day form of primitive ape man was presented in the "Space Odyssey" film and novel series as first presented by director Stanley Kubrick and author Arthur C. Clarke in the 1968 movie 2001: A Space Odyssey. Although several such ape men were shown in the beginning of the movie, one particular individual who is addressed as "Moon-Watcher" in the novel, plays a significant role in what will become the evolution of the ape species. Planet of the Apes Dog and cat plague In the year 1983, NASA astronauts returning from space, brought with them a virus that eradicated all dogs and cats, seemingly overnight. Humans as well as most species of apes were immune to the virus. Humanity, in their overwhelming need for pets, turned instead towards keeping apes as pets. Domestication led to a rapid developmental change in ape physiology and they grew in both size and intelligence. In short order however, keeping apes as pets evolved into keeping apes as indentured servants. Modern cities across the globe enslaved healthy apes of various species, particularly gorillas, chimpanzees and orangutans. Appearances Film * Murders in the Rue Morgue - Ape trained to kill. * Revenge of Frankenstein, The Television * Isis: The Show-Off Comics * Cavewoman Jungle Jam 1 - Klyde the gorilla * Cavewoman: The Movie 1 - Klyde the gorilla * Doom Patrol 86 - Monsieur Mallah * Doom Patrol 87 - Monsieur Mallah * Jungle Action 1 - Man-Oo the gorilla * Klyde & Meriem 1 - Klyde the gorilla * Showcase 66 - Djuba the gorilla * Showcase 67 - Djuba the gorilla See also * Hominidae ----